


I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain makes Gavin remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dumb, angst and fluff. These adorable idiots kill me.

**1996.**   


Northern California rain was interesting. Peter could probably tell him all of the minutiae that set it apart—any kind of chemical interactions with the specific variations in the air in the Valley, perhaps at that temperature and time of day it would feel the warmest—but Gavin really didn't care to have Peter talking right now. They could talk some other time. But right now he had his friend mercifully silent but for the occasional small, low moan and the whisper of fabric as they moved together on his bed. It was mid-afternoon, and the meeting with yet another VC had been cancelled due to the rain ("these cities weren't built for it," had been the mumbled excuse over the phone) which left them a few extra hours to enjoy their new condo. Like any reasonable young couple (even if their romance was quite secret) would, they were making out and listening to the radio.  

"This is nice," Peter whispered when Gavin pulled back. "This is...atypical."  

Gavin raised his eyebrow. "What's atypical, Pete?" The other man pursed his lips and sighed.  

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have spoken that out loud."  

Gavin shook his head and stroked along Peter's cheekbone.  "No, I didn't mean it like that,  baby, it's okay. You can tell me what you're thinking." But still, there was silence that followed, broken only by the Fugees singing about _killing me softly with his song_.   

Truthfully, Gavin knew what Peter was referring to. He normally didn't give their physical relationship this much time. Their usual was quick, hurried, frantic, hot fucks followed by thorough showers (Peter's request) and then it was back to business. Keeping their romance a secret wasn't particularly difficult; the romance took up such a short amount of time, all things considered.  

The silence stretched out. (Later, it would stretch for years. It would be the painful roar in the back of his mind, angry clawing in his subconscious about how he ruined his one chance of happiness in life. It would come to define every solitary moment he had with himself, would become the sole reason he sought out a spiritual advisor, would be his eternal stumbling block in his meditation studies.)  

"Maybe we should go over the presentation again," Pete finally suggested. Gavin nodded, then turned away from Peter, in bed and in life.  

**2016.**

"Seems like a weird time to rain," Nelson was mumbling to himself. And, okay, it kind of wasn't; it was January and Las Vegas actually does receive a fairly normal amount of rain, even for a desert. But while it wasn't weird it was certainly inconvenient. They were already running late for the Hooli [XYZ] presentation at CES, and the fact that there was even more street congestion than normal (which was, apparently, possible) was putting Gavin on edge.   

"It's the wrong fucking time for it," he seethed. Nelson was nice enough to only flinch slightly; was nice in general, really, for letting Gavin become his mentor, for letting Gavin take on any kind of role at all in Hooli [XYZ] and letting him stay an integral part of the company. There were so few people in the Valley who would have respected the two decades of work that went into building the corporation, the sacrifices and the pain. Nelson was a nice kid.  

Okay, truthfully, Nelson was a lot more than that. Not that anybody could know.  

The radio in the  town car started playing that song, the  _killing me softly_ one. Gavin looked over at Nelson, who looked back with a mixture of apprehension and hope. The song was playing, the rain was sending messages in quick patterns against the windows, and Nelson looked too much like Peter all of a sudden.   

Twenty years later. It was twenty fucking years later and Gavin was still unsure about the future, still in a secret relationship, and still a selfish asshole to everybody who actually mattered.   

"Nelson, I want to go public with our relationship."  

Nelson's eyes grew wide, but to his credit he didn't look frightened. He looked excited, a little apprehensive, and a little wild. This really was the ultimate proof that he was too good for Gavin.  

"Wh—are you—I thought that you said legally we should—"  

"I say a lot of things, Nelson, and most of it is fucking bullshit."  

"This is not the best thing to hear from a mentor."  

"Nelson  Bighetti , I'm in love with you and I want people to know about it."  

Silence. But then, mercifully, Nelson grinned and said, "yeah, okay. It took you long enough."  

The  grin and cheeky line was almost enough.  The way that it quickly transitioned into Nelson pushing away their briefcases and phones and then climbing on Gavin's lap for slow, happy kisses was even better. But the best was how, when they left the car holding hands, Nelson didn't let go. Even with the photos being taken, even with the crowd at their press release, even with the entire fucking world right there in their faces he didn't let go. He was incorruptible, unflappable, _too good_ for Gavin, but Nelson was _his_. And that was fucking beautiful.  


End file.
